A King and the Aggressors
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Kerajaan 5E, kerajaan multi-ras dimana semua ras di alam semesta berkumpul. Tanpa diketahui masyarakat awam, terdapat kisah misterus, sekaligus romantis, yang ditemukan oleh seorang detektif yang juga seorang SIC dari klan pemberontak di tempatnya dahulu. Warning inside *sungkem*


"Hei! Lepaskan!" Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali wanita itu meminta hal yang sama. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia diseret oleh tentara kerajaan. Kedua pergelanggan tangannya dipegang erat-erat oleh dua tentara sekaligus.

"Tidak, kami harus membawa anda kepada raja," ujar tentara yang mengawal wanita yang ditahan oleh kedua kawannya itu. Kemudian tentara itu membukakan pintu besar yang berada di ujung lorong istana itu.

_'Raja?'_

"Ada masalah apa dengan perempuan tersebut sampai ia harus dibawa kemari, kepala pengawal?"

Si wanita mendongak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara yang megah dan bersahabat. Ia seperti menemukan seseorang yang bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

Sang raja berambut biru laut itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

**A King and the Aggressors**  
**A story by Ambar Albatros**

**Disclaimer**  
**Transformers = HasTak (Hasbro-Takara)**  
**Kerajaan 5E = anak anak kelas 5E SD Regina Pacis Bogor, tahun ajaran 2011-2012**

**Warning**  
**Human!verse, banyak OC, dan OOC yang digunakan untuk menyelaraskan cerita. Karena ini adalah AR dari sebuah fan-made drama kouhai kouhai si author, jadi maklumilah segala hal yg tidak berhubungan dengan fandom Transformers pada umumnya** ***sujud***

.

.

.

**_Kerajaan 5E, kerajaan multi-ras dimana semua penduduknya terlihat baik baik saja, tanpa ada yang mengetahui ada masalah serius disana. Bukan, bukan perebutan kekuasaan. Tapi api pemicu perang saudara. Dimulai dari datangnya tangan kanan dari sang ketua pemberontak yang telah berdamai dengan sang raja._**

.

.

.  
.

"Dia anggota Decepticon, rajaku." Ujar sang tentara yang tadi membukakan pintu yang ternyata adalah kepala pengawal kerajaan.

Walau sang raja tak menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya, tetapi ada beberapa perubahan mimik wajah sang raja. Ia memandang sang wanita bersurai ungu lavender itu tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wanita itu menyentakkan kedua lengannya yang tergenggam erat hanya untuk memandang sang kepala pengawal dengan kesal. "Apa itu Decepticon? Jangan menuduhku!"

"Tenang." Suara sang raja menyihir setiap orang di seluruh ruangan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu. Apa itu benar?"

Intonasi sang raja yang tidak terduga itu cukup untuk membuat wanita itu diam membeku. Seolah si wanita ini takut jikalau ia akan dibunuh oleh si raja dalam waktu sekejap.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak jawab?"

Sekarang mata seluruh penghuni ruangan itu tertuju pada sesosok wanita bersurai hitam yang berada di pintu masuk yang menganga lebar. Wanita itu berdiri dengan berani. Seakan ia tidak takut dengan apapun. Menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih hebat dari siapapun.

"Siapa kau?" Para pengawal yang berada di dekat pintu menunjuk si wanita asing tersebut (oh iya, si surai lavender juga wanita asing di kerajaan tersebut) dengan menggunakan tombak mereka. Tetapi, wanita itu tak peduli. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah hanya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Para penjaga yang menodongkan tombak tombak tajam itu hanya bisa mengikuti arah sang wanita itu. Tak berani untuk langsung menghajar sang wanita.

"Hoi." Seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan dari para pengawal, si surai hitam memegang frame kacamatanya, hendak melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kau beritahu dimana Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime?"

Si surai lavender yang mendengar ucapan si surai hitam yang telah melepaskan kacamatanya dan menampakkan irish rubinya yang menantang. Sedangkan sang raja, yang disebut Optimus Prime tersebut hanya menatap si pemilik mata rubi dengan tenang sebelum bertanya. "Siapa kau?"

Si surai hitam itu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Starscream,"

"Decepticon's Second in Command."

Suasana seketika menjadi tegang. Kemudian Optimus memegang pundak kepala pengawal dan berkata, "Bawa semuanya keluar. Tinggalkan kedua wanita asing itu."

Dengan sigap si kepala pengawal mengkode seluruh bawahannya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Langkah kaki berderu yang dihasilkan para pengawal tersebut menghiasi senyuman Starscream yang semakin lebar. Setelah pintu tertutup, si rambut lavender itu membalikkan badannya sambil men'summon' sebuah bazooka, mengacungkannya kepada Starscream.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Bentak si wanita tersebut.

"Kau sendiri gimana, Thunderblast?"

Thunderblast, nama si surai lavender, ingin sekali membalas pertanyaan yang dibalikkan oleh Starscream. Tapi apa daya, dia didorong hingga terjatuh ke samping secara tiba tiba. Siapa sangka kalau yang mendorongnya adalah Optimus.

"Ada apa dengan Megatron, Starscream? Kudengar, hanya dia anggota Decepticon yang masih hidup." Optimus Prime, yang telah mendorong jatuh Thunderblast, bertanya balik kepada Starscream. Terlihat di wajahnya, ia terlihat buru buru mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Dan Starscream bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau tahu seakan kau tahu segalanya?" sela wanita yang terjatuh dengan tak elitnya itu. "Sejak kapan kau tahu namaku padahal kita belum pernah bertemu?"

Menghela napasnya, Starscream kemudian menjawab "tentu saja, kan?"

"Toh kita sama sama Decepticon ini."

Starscream tersenyum, mungin lebih mirip menyeringai, sambil mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Optimus menodong ia dan Thunderblast dengan pistolnya. Bukan, Optimus tidak memegang pistol. _Tangannya _yang berubah menjadi pistol. Atau apalah itu, yang penting bentuknya mirip moncong senjata api.

"Tenang saja Prime. _Kami_ datang ke sini tidak untuk mencari masalah." Nada bicara Starscream yang meyakinkan, ditatap sinis oleh Thunderblast, yang sudah kesal duluan. '_Aku bahkan tak tahu kau punya rencana,' _pikirnya. Belum lagi, ia ditodong pas lagi tanggung tanggungnya mau bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tentu saja ia harus tahan dalam posisi yang sangat melelahkan tersebut.

Setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Starscream, Optimus memandang Starscream dengan intens. Wanita? Ya, rasanya janggal melihat Starscream dalam wujud seperti itu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau Starscream ternyata menyembunyikan fakta yang satu ini sebelumnya. Oh iya, terakhir kali ia melihat Starscream jauh sebelum ia dan pasukannya datang ke bumi.

Optimus pun menutup matanya dan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah. Mengembalikan bentuk tangannya ke bentuk semula, ia berkata

"Jelaskan."

Satu kata yang keluar dari Optimus sudah cukup jelas untuk membuat Starscream kembali tersenyum.

**_Keesokan Harinya_**

"Gila. Masa' kita ditahan selama seharian cuma buat interogasi ringan," cerocos Thunderbast. "Kayak ada kasus pembunuhan aja..."

Starscream yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil membaca sebuah koran tentang kriminalitas, menoleh ke arah Thunderblast sekilas. "Oh," responnya singkat.

"Oh iya, aku baru tahu loh kalau kamu demen ama cerita kriminal. Emangnya kamu polisi ye?" tanya Thunderblast dengan nada sakrastik.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" tanya Starscream tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran kriminalitas kerajaan tersebut.

"Jangan nyolot hei! Aku serius!" Thunderblast, yang tak tahu akan direspon seperti itu, akhirnya menarik koran tersebut hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Starscream. Ia bisa melihat manik rubi yang seharusnya ada di bola mata Starscream kemarin malah menjadi biru.

"Penyamaran, eh?" Thunderblast langsung saja menarik kacamata yang dipakai Starscream. Ternyata benar, akhirnya manik rubi itu terlihat lagi. Sebelum disadari lagi, Starscream telah menyambar kacamatanya.

"Jangan main main dengan yang satu ini! Aku bisa bisa datang ke dia lagi!" Starscream mencak-mencak ke arah Thunderblast.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Thunderblast balas menyolot, duh. Starscream langsung memakai kacamata milikknya, tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Thunderblast.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kamu suka ama _dia_ kan?" goda Thunderblast.

"Apaan sih?" Starscream langsung menutup wajah Thunderblast pake koran yang ia pegang dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei-" Thunderblast menarik koran yang cukup melekat ke wajahnya. Padahal koran, kok bisa ya melekat begitu?

"Oh, hai detektif," seorang polisi yang baru saja berbelok dari perempatan jalan di depan, tampaknya kaget melihat Starscream yang sepertinya agak ngambek.

"Oh, halo Barricade. Sudah kuduga kau lagi beli donat."

"Ada apa Starscream? Kalau tidak penting, biarkan aku kembali ke kantorku," ujar Barricade ketus, tampak tidak suka dengan dugaan Starscream yang benar tersebut.

"Aku dapat rekrutan baru. Lalu, dugaanku bahwa raja adalah Optimus juga benar." Dengan sedikit senyuman, Starscream menjelaskan apa yng ingin ia bicarakan secara singkat.

"Rekrutan baru?" tanya Barricade, tampak tak tertarik dengan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Iya, tuh orangnya ada di belakang," ujar Starscream sambil menunjuk Thunderblast. Yang ditunjuk pun menengok ke arah mereka, dengan tatapan bingung pula. _'Ada apa dia menunjukku'_, batinnya.

"Yang mulia?" suara merdu itu terdengar jelas. Tentu saja, soalnya ruangan ini sangat sepi.

"Ya?" Hanya itu responku. Oh iya, yang memanggilku tadi Kuroneko, seorang siluman yang sudah lama melayani kerajaan ini. Dia yang tahu sebagian besar masa lalu kerajaan ini. Aku sendiri? Aku bahkan belum ada satu tahun disini. Ya, aku sebenarnya adalah pendatang. Waktunya hampir bertepatan dengan pencarian jodoh putri putri di kerajaan ini. Aku terpilih, tapi akhirnya semua anggota kerajaan meninggal. Begitulah.

"Tersenyum dong, jangan murung terus." Permintaan Kuroneko satu ini, memang seperti sebuah pesan yang jelas jelas dapat membuat yang siapapun mendengarnya tersenyum. Senyumannya yang selalu muncul di wajahnya, entah mengapa mengingatkanku kepada diriku sendiri. Seakan banyak yang sedang dipendam dalam dalam.

"Yang mulia harus makan dulu. Sudah hampir tengah hari. Kalau tidak, nanti anda kelaparan loh."

Kelaparan? Aku tak lapar kok. Tapi, melihat kereta makanan yang dibawanya ada makanan lezat, aku jadi ngiler.

"Saya permisi dulu ya," Kuroneko membungkuk dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu.

_"Aku hanya bilang,_  
_Kau tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya hidup_  
_Kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya mencintai_  
_Perasaanku tak bisa dihentikan_  
_Memori pemandangan kotaku_  
_Pada saat matahari terbenam."_

_**To be Continued.**_

_**Author Corner~**_

**Halo ^^)/ aku datang membawa sebuah loncatan besar dalam dunia fanfiction (readers : kagak juga *buang author ke got*)**

**Yak, pertama tama, mengapa aku bikin fic ini? Ini tuh sebenarnya udah lama di otak, cuma baru dikeluarin aja sekarang :3 Mungkin, mungkin loh ya, ini adalah demo versi author dari sebuah masalah yang bikin mereka(kouhai yg bikin kerajaan 5E ini) ga pengen lanjutan Kerajaan 5E atau tentang Transformers lainnya ._.)v**

**Yang kedua, kenapa ada Thunderblast disini? Itu karena sebenarnya tokoh baru (tokoh canon yang ga dipake mereka) adalah komplikasi dari semua cerita Transformers yang ada. Jadi, mungkin sekali kalau Starscream bisa menggunakan pedang layaknya ia di Transformers Armada :33**

**Ketiga, mengapa Starscream detektif? Soalnya author make char Starscream buat sebuah fanspage detektif di facebook :33 author terkenal loh dengan adiksinya tentang Transformers :D Kalau settingan kerajaannya, itu hak milik kouhai kouhai author, cmiww *heh***

**I'm out~**


End file.
